


Zodiac

by orphan_account



Category: An Abundance of Katherines - John Green, Looking for Alaska - John Green, Paper Towns - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, Tokyo Ghoul, Vlogbrothers, Will Grayson Will Grayson - John Green & David Levithan
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Revelation, Zodiac Killer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has a big interest in the zodiac killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac

Hide sat at his computer, staring at the ciphers on the screen.

For the past few days, he had been obsessed with the Zodiac Killer. He'd gone to every website, every library, everywhere that could have information on the Zodiac available to the public. He'd even hacked into some police records and accessed classified information. He had every possible scrap of evidence in his hands, and he believed he could solve the chillingly unsolved mystery.

"Whatever, I should just...sleep..." he groaned. He attempted to stand up, but fell to the ground; his legs were so tired from lack of use and sitting at the computer all day.

"Shit..." he mumbled against the rough carpet. He opened his eyes, and in the midst of trying to get himself back up, he noticed a book that was lying around.

 _The Fault in Our Stars,_ by John Green.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hide screamed, jumping up and hitting his head on the desk, causing him to fall down again, but he didn't care. "Holy shit," he whispered to himself. For the answer to this forty-year mystery had come to him in a flash.

The Zodiac Killer was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**John Green**

**Author's Note:**

> http://cdn0.dailydot.com/uploaded/images/original/2014/12/4/zodiac1.png  
> ???


End file.
